This invention relates to coupling networks and more particularly relates to a circuit for coupling a citizens band transceiver and a broadcast band receiver to a standard antenna.
At present citizens band transceivers, when installed in a motor vehicle, require some type of special antenna in order to receive and transmit in the 27 MHz band. These antennas are sometimes known as whip antennas and are very distinctive, allowing anyone instant knowledge that the vehicle is equipped with a citizens band transceiver. The only presently known methods of concealing the fact that a vehicle is equipped with a citizens band transceiver is by utilizing a readily removable antenna. This is awkward and inconvenient because of the time involved and a special mounting is necessary for connecting and disconnecting. Further, when the vehicle is in motion, the antenna may not be utilized unless it has been previously connected.
Because of the great potential for theft, various other equipment and methods have been proposed and tried in order to protect the equipment. These involve lockable brackets, or brackets from which the unit is readily removable. While these are also of some help, they are not entirely satisfactory, requiring frequent removal and reinstallation of the equipment. Further, removal for concealed storage may be a disadvantage or impractical at a time when needed.
For this reason it would be desirable if the fact that a citizens band transceiver is installed in a vehicle could be concealed. To accomplish this, it would be desirable if the citizens band antenna could be available for use at any time, yet be hidden or concealed in some manner.